mlpfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Friendship is Magic, part 1/Galeri
Prolog: Kisah dua saudari Opening Book S01E01.png|Dimana semuanya dimulai. Once Upon a Time S01E01.png|"Pada suatu waktu..." Storybook_opening_Equestria_landscape_cropped_S1E01.png|"Di negeri dongeng bernama Equestria," Book Princess Celestia and Luna S01E01.png|"Terdapat sepasang kakak adik yang mengatur dan menciptakan kedamaian di seluruh negeri" Princess Celestia in the story S1E01.png|"Sang kakak... Celestia Raising Sun S01E01.png|"menggunakan tanduknya untuk menerbitkan matahari saat pagi menjelang." Princess Luna in the story S1E01.png|"Sang adik..." Luna Raising Moon S01E01.png|"memunculkan bulan saat malam datang." Celestia and Luna form a Yin and Yang-like symbol S1E01.png|Mereka menjaga keseimbangan kerajaan dan rakyatnya, semua jenis pony yang berbeda. Storybook sun S01E01.png|Tapi seiring waktu, Sun and Jealous Luna S01E01.png|Si adik dipenuhi amarah. Ponies playing in Daytime S01E01.png|Para pony bermain di siang hari yang kakaknya bawa, Sleeping Ponies S01E01.png|Tapi berdiam diri dan tidur pada malamnya yang indah. Luna Refusing to Lower Moon S01E01.png|Pada suatu hari yang menentukan, si adik menolak menurunkan bulan untuk datangnya fajar. Celestia and Luna Reasoning S01E01.png|Si kakak mencoba berbicara pada adiknya, Storybook Luna looking away S01E01.png|Tapi kepahitan didalam hati sang adik. Storybook Nightmare Moon eyes closed S01E01.png|Telah mengubahnya menjadi... Nightmare Moon eyes depicted in legend S1E1.png|Kegelapan yang jahat! Storybook cloud transition S01E01.png| Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|Nightmare Moon! Night-time Forever Book S01E01.png|Dia bersumpah bahwa ia akan menyelubungi seluruh daratan dalam malam abadi. Storybook_windows_top_S01E01.png|Dengan terpaksa, sang kakak menggunakan Elements Of Harmony 1 S01E01.png|Kekuatan sihir terkuat yang diketahu di kerajaan pony: Elements Of Harmony 2 S01E01.png|Elemen Harmoni! Storybook Celestia casting magic S01E01.png|menggunakan sihi Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|dari Elemen Harmoni. Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png|Ia mengalahkan adiknya Luna Banished into the Moon S01E01.png|dan membuangnya secara permanen di bulan. Storybook Celestia taking on responsibility S01E01.png|Sang kakak mengambil tanggung jawab untuk matahari dan bulan, Celestia Harmony S01E01.png|Dan sejak saat itu harmoni telah dipertahankan di Equestria." Storybook page view S01E01.png|Buku yang menunjukkan Elemen Harmoni. Twilight Sparkle reading book S1E01.png|Hmm, Elemen Harmoni... Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya..." Twilight Sparkle worrying S1E01.png|"...tapi dimana ya?" Nubuatan Nightmare Moon Twilight walking towards screen S01E01.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S01E01.png Lemon Hearts with friends S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts and Minuette after Twilight runs off S1E1.png Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts watch Twilight run off S1E1.png Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts disappointed S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette look at Twilight S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette walking away S01E01.png Twilight running to her Canterlot house S1E01.png Twilight galloping through Canterlot S1E01.png Lyra Heartstrings greets Twilight S01E01.png Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S1E1.png Twilight running up to her tower home S1E01.png The top of Twilight's Tower S1E01.png Spike carrying gift box to Twilight's house S1E01.png Opening door sends Spike flying S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle Spiiike S01E01.png Twilight sees Spike on the floor S1E01.png Spike dazed S1E01.png wilight asks Spike to look for "Predictions and Prophecies" book S1E01.png Twilight "what's that for?" S1E01.png Spike "It was a gift for Moondancer" S1E01.png Twilight shuffling through books S1E01.png Spike "but we're on a break" S1E01.png Twilight frowning at a book on the floor S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle using her magic S01E01.png Twilight looking for book S1E01.png Twilight floating books S1E01.png Frustrated Twilight can't find book S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle Frustrated S1E1.png Spike finds "Predictions and Prophecies" book S1E01.png Twilight using magic to pull book from Spike's hand S1E01.png Book being pulled from Spike's grip S1E01.png Twilight pulls desired book from Spike's grasp S1E01.png Spike picking up books S1E01.png Twilight looking for Elements entry in book S1E01.png Twilight reading "Elements of Harmony" passage S1E01.png Twilight perplexed by "See Mare in the Moon" entry S1E01.png Spike_'Mare_in_the_Moon_'_S01E01.png Twilight finds "Mare in the Moon" entry in second book S1E01.png Twilight_reading_Mare_in_the_Moon_myth_S1E01.png Closeup of Mare in the Moon book S1E01.png|Nightmare Moon. Spike_about_to_fall_S1E01.png Twilight realizes who Mare in the Moon is S1E01.png Spike falling S1E01.png Spike lands on Twilight's back S1E01.png Twilight asks Spike to take a note S1E01.png Spike ready with parchment and quill S1E01.png Spike composing Twilight's letter S1E01.png Twilight dictating "precipice of disaster" S1E01.png Spike struggling with "precipice" spelling S1E01.png Twilight to Spike "Threshold." S1E01.png Spike struggling with "threshold" spelling S1E01.png Spike fails to spell 'threshold ' S1E01.png Twilight suggests "brink" S1E01.png Spike still confused by "brink" S1E01.png Spike still baffled by "brink" S1E01.png Twilight "something really bad is about to happen" S1E01.png Spike continues letter S1E01.png Twilight_continues_to_dictate_letter_S1E01.png Nightmare_Moon_appears_on_hourglass_surface_S1E01.png Tiba di Ponyville Bertemu Applejack/Sweet Apple Acres Bertemu Rainbow Dash/Pembersihan awan Bertemu Rarity/Dekorasi Bertemu Fluttershy/Paduan suara burung lagu Bertemu Pinkie Pie/Pesta selamat datang kejutan Kamar Twilight Kembalinya Nightmare Moon pt:A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1/Galeria pl:Przyjaźń to Magia/Galeria en:Friendship is Magic, part 1/Gallery